Charlie
she/her | sky/sea| singer/songwriter | enfj-t appearance Charlie’s scales are like an abstract painter’s canvas- splattered with color that is perfectly balanced with the white space. Her gait is happy, and she walks with a hop in her step. It’s no surprise that she wears a flower crown of daisies- and not simply because they compliment her palette. Daisies and flowers seem to be what sustains her- so it’s no surprise to find her curled up in the vast fields of the park smelling the flowers looking for inspiration for her next song. The SkyWing’s scales seem crafted perfectly- the base is a pale grey, but not quite white; very similar in shade to the petals of a daisy. Splatters of spruce blue splash along her scales haphazardly, giving her the condition mainly known as piebald. She doesn’t mind that the scale pattern is very rare in SkyWings- she likes being one in a million. Her underscales are rather pale, though very similar to the colored splotches of her mainscales. To be completely honest, the color itself stays almost completely the same, but the shade turns much lighter. On top of that, little glowscales inherited from her SeaWing great-grandmother speckle randomly across her underscales. They are quite bright, so the sky blue color is almost unable to be seen by the dragon eye, but it is prominent enough to leave a trace of the hue. Charlie’s eyes are bright yellow, perhaps the only SkyWing thing about her other than her completely SkyWing frame. Her horns and claws are a very similar color to her underscales- a spruce blue, similar to the pine needles of the blue spruce trees that overtake the hills in the forests around her home city. Charlie has a rather simplistic style in terms of dress, despite her pop singer status and supposedly ‘eccentric’ personality. Despite this, her clothing usually consists of some sort of yellow short-sleeved shirt and a yellow hoodie over that preferably with corgis on it (she’s quite the yellow fan). personality Charlie, when you first meet her, is easy to overlook. Between her clothing choices and her hip personality, she seems to be more of an unemployed dreamer rather than a SkyWing music icon. She doesn’t mind this, however, and appreciates being able to be free from her fame during her everyday life. Charlie is sweet as cotton candy, the kind of dragon you hate for being optimistic. She strives to see the good in everybody, often incorporating her love for life and dragonkind into the lyrics of her music. She is very similar to sugar in another way as well- spend too much time around her and the sweetness makes you want to barf. She is thoroughly invested in women’s rights, and quite defensive about the topic. Charlie pretty much only gets angry with dragons about this- she feels incredibly strong about her own opinions, and will argue and insult anyone who tells her otherwise. Yes, it can be rude, but she has the right to defend her opinions and uses it- is it really that bad? history Charlie hatched in North Caelum, a bustling SkyWing city in upmost part of the SkyWing territory. It had (and has) a huge metropolitan area filled with steel and glass towers that rose into the clouds. Their apartment was always surrounded by noise- whether it was the yelling of streetcorner newspaper sellers or the shrill wail of a police siren. Charlie grew up around the sounds, and her mind would always convert them to music. This provided refuge to her, as her parents had split up and she barely saw her father. Despite this, she remained cheerful and kept a positive outlook on life. Charlie’s early years were spent shielded from a lot of the negativity in her city, but when she was five, it all changed. She was just leaving school at the end of the day, along with the three hundred ninety-nine other students, when two masked dragons assaulted the school and shot at least twelve students. Only three died from the attack, but Charlie’s own near escape from a far-too-close bullet made her realize that the city and even her sweet little school wasn’t immune to tragic crimes. In the wake of the incident, Charlie and her mother, Corona, moved to a sleepy town in the forested countryside of the northern SkyWing territory. It was rough for her, and she suffered from post-traumatic stress and flashbacks from the shooting. However, she was able to control them with the help of therapy and writing her music. Charlie was more introverted after the incident, preferring to stick to herself than make friends she knew she could lose easily. Usually it was just her, her notebook and her songs, and occasionally Ollie, her rescued husky. Miraculously, she made friends with a pure SkyWing named Hemera, someone who had a surprisingly similar story to hers. Hemera’s parents were killed by the Governess, leaving her to be raised by her Aunt and Uncle. It was strange, being friends with someone two years younger than her, but it comforted her to know she wasn’t the only one with a dark past. Hemera encouraged Charlie to emerge from her shell and publish her music. Charlie heeded her advice, and published her first three songs. They were a hit immediately. Charlie was amazed by how much dragons loved her work- it warmed her heart to learn her music was being appreciated. She continued to write, but only after graduating school a few days after her seventh birthday. She set off from there, and moved back to North Caelum with Ollie. She felt comfortable in her home and self again, and felt quite freed. A little while later, she met a charming dragoness named Vanessa, who brought the problems of women’s rights onto Charlie’s radar. Charlie, in turn, took some time off from her budding musical career to speak publicly about women’s rights. Charlie and Vanessa began dating, she wrote more music and adopted more dogs. Charlie was able to turn her life around because of encouraging words, and hopes to do so for others. Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Content (Droplet the seawing)